Gnar/History
Patch History ** Transformation to and from Mega Gnar has been visually changed to remove a seizure risk. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 59 from 51. ** Base armor increased to 32 from 23. ** Mega Gnar base attack damage increased to 65 from 57. ** Mega Gnar base armor increased to 36 from . ;V7.18 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 510 from 540. ;V7.13 June 28th Hotfix * ** When Mini Gnar Hops off another unit, he can no longer change the direction of his jump by casting . ;V7.13 * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Range increased to 600 from 475. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * and ** *** Mega Gnar's boulder replacements no longer visually disappear earlier than intended. ;V7.6 * ** Stats *** Base health regeneration reduced to from . *** Health regeneration growth reduced to from 3. * ** Stats *** Base health regeneration increased to from . *** Health regeneration growth increased to from . * ** Mega Gnar can now queue another spell during Crunch's cast time. ;V7.3 * ** No longer instantly kills champions when Hopping from one corner of to another. ;V6.22 * ** Snow Day Gnar's Hop bouncing audio has been fixed when Gnar stomps on friendly targets. ;V6.18 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * / ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V6.13 * ** Mini-Gnar bonus range increased to from level)}}. * ** Return boomerang distance increased to 3000 from 2500. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V6.12 * General ** Restored warning particles when Snow Day Gnar and Gentleman Gnar are about to transform. * ** Snow Day Gnar's Hop attack speed buff particles no longer cut off at certain angles. ;V6.5 * Stats ** *** Base attack damage increased to 51 from 48. * ** Now accurately displays the amount of bonus range Gnar gets over Mega Gnar. * ** Fixed a bug where minions and monsters tossed by GNAR! would receive damage after a brief delay rather than upon landing. ;V5.23 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 150. ;V5.3 * ** 'Tired' debuff duration increased to 15 from 13. ** Mega gnar duration decreased to 15 from 19 seconds (as a note, the tooltip originally said 15 seconds, but it was actually 19 seconds). ;V5.1 * ** Cooldown refund on catch reduced to 45% from 60%. * ** Now passively increases Boomerang Throw's cooldown refund on catch to 50/55/60%. ;V4.20 * Stats ** Base health increased to 540 from 539.2. ** Base armor reduced to 23 from 23.2. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 2.125 from 5. * ** All bonus statistics are now considered to be growth statistics and will scale non-linearly, with the exception of Mini Gnar's movement speed and attack range. *** Mega Gnar now grants: +43 Health Growth, +2 Armor and Magic Resist Growth, +2.5 Health Regeneration Growth and +2.5 Attack Damage Growth. Mega Gnar will see a reduction of ~30 health and ~4 attack damage at level 1, but this is a buff to late game. ** Bonus movement speed increased to 10-30 from 10-25. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD scaling increased to from . ** Damage-collision width reduced to 55 from 60. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD scaling increased to from . * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Maximum damage to monsters increased to from . * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ;V4.16 * ** Now detects collision with player created terrain (Anivia's Crystallize, Azir's Emperor's Divide, Jarvan's Cataclysm and Trundle's Pillar of Ice). ** Fixed a bug where using GNAR! on a dashing unit would cancel their movement, but not stun them, if they hit a wall. ;V4.15 * General ** Recommended items have been updated. * Stats ** Base health regen increased to 5 per 5 seconds from 3. * ** Fixed a bug where Gnar wouldn't gain bonus health immediately upon transformation. * ** Outgoing missile width increased to 60 from 45. ** Return missile width increased to 75 from 70. ** Minimum missile speed increased to 1400 from 1000. ** Boomerang's return logic has been improved to better track Gnar. ** Boomerang's return particles have been improved. * ** Missile speed increased to 2100 from 2000. ** Missile width increased to 90 from 80. ** The delay before picking up boulders off the ground reduced to 0.3 seconds from 0.5 seconds. ** Now checks to for enemy champions that are very close to Gnar's center point when he casts (and now hits them). ** Now deals area of effect damage in a small radius on landing if it hits no enemies. * ** Fixed a bug where enemies could sometimes cast spells when Wallop's stun was overlapped with GNAR!'s stun. * ** Now has a scaling. ** Casting time reduced to seconds from seconds. ** Fixed a bug where GNAR!'s knockback ministun (not the wall stun) would sometimes be removed too early. ;V4.14 * Added. }} Category:Gnar Category:Champion history